Different vehicle operators may prefer and/or be comfortable with different styles, patterns, etc., of operating a vehicle such as an automobile, truck, watercraft, etc. Various styles, patterns, etc. may provide varying degrees of comfort, enjoyment, etc., to operators and/or occupants of autonomous vehicles. Autonomous vehicles according to current designs generally operate according to instructions that do not take into account factors such as an operator's identity, and/or an operator identity in combination with factors such as weather, time of day, etc. Autonomous vehicles further are lacking with respect to operator-selectable settings to provide various patterns of driving that might be desired or warranted based on a current situation.